Bloody Fairy Tale
by bloodyyuuki
Summary: Naru's back from England. Suddenly brought new case with him. Do you think fairy tale is just a tale? no its not. Sometimes it really did happened. Surprisingly Naru felt rivaled? And who's that little girl? (in the later chapter)MaixNaru
1. The Beginning

**Ghost Hunt - Bloody Fairy Tale**

 **Hi, everyone. Yuu here, am giving you my first fanfiction. please enjoy and give me review so that i could improve myself to entertain you guys. Nice to meet you all~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt. I wish I do. and I also do not own the fairy tale.**

 **Italic = dream**

 **'…** **.' = thoughts**

 _It was dark. But I could manage to hear some loud noise. Maybe it was more like yelling and shouting voices. They were all girl's voices, a high pitched one that could broke the glass. I could only hear bits and pieces of it. Slowly, images started to appear. It showed two girls ordering around with an angry tone to a beautiful maiden –covered in ashes and stain- who were sitting on the floor. Strangely they all wear a fluffy gown like in the medieval era movies, though the maiden only used a ragged and tattered cloth. It was obviously clear that those two girls were bullying the other one. 'Hmph! How meanie! Anyway, what kind of dream is this one? Haven't had these kind of dreams since that day…'. But everything went black again after that single thought._

Flashback

A year ago.

My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm an orphan and a cheerful student in blooming age. Anyway, I'm 18 years old now, and still single. Though I wouldn't had the time to think about it anyway. These days I work part time everyday till late at night to get by each day, and also to pay the school fees. It's been a long time since I last saw my friends from SPR since we were disbanded a year ago. I've kept their addresses, but I haven't had the guts to call them. And also, I'm busy with job. These job doesn't pay me as much as when I work at SPR, but it's enough for my living expenses. That's why, I can't even think about other things beside earning money right now. My eyes would turned green after all this perhaps. Even if there are some boys who have been staring at me and confessing to me since I grew my hair out. But no matter what, there is always one person who keep appearing in my head. It was Naru.

Last time, after the lake incident, knowing his secret, confessing to him, and all of that embarrassing stuff, I kept thinking who I actually like. Naru harshly told me who do I actually like. Him or Gene? That question really pierced my heart. I only thought that Naru was a kind person because the dream Naru would always smile and help me. That's what I thought. But it was silly of me to think that smile meant kindness. But actually it's not. I should've realize that deep in my heart I've always know that the real Naru's kindness. He was always protecting me in an unnoticeable way. Or maybe I was just too dense after all. At the Ryokuryou high school case, he used his power, knowing that he would collapse after that to save us from the rubbles. He especially come looking for me when I was gone. Not only that, when I was scared at that time in the tunnel, he showed me a magic trick –which is so not like him- just to make me forget my scared feeling. There are so many times he had dove right in just to save me. And it was that side of him that I actually fell in love with. Also, I should've realized that Naru isn't the type to show such an angelic smile (lol). Though now he was in England to bury and mourn his brother, calming his foster parents and take care of stuff. Eugene Davis, the dream Naru who always smile at me, Naru's twin brother, the one he thought I fell in love with, is dead. I don't know how long Naru would be at England, though he promised to come back. Maybe many years after.

Or so I thought. He is now standing right in front of me, leaning on the brick wall his arm crossed in front of his chest with his usual black suit that complement his white skin and beautiful face. He attracted all the attention around me, especially girls who pass by him giggling with their hand covering their mouth trying to be cute. I ran to him in a hurry and tripped almost crashed onto him. "Naru! You're back!"

 **Naru's POV**

I saw Mai running towards me quickly, not noticing a stone in front of her. As usual, she tripped again. 'She's still so funny as ever' I shook my head in response. I didn't realize the danger I was in. She came flying at me and landed on me. "Are you okay Mai? Be careful". She just went grinning and smiling so widely at me. "Naru! You're back!" She said. "Yes I'm back Mai. And so are the SPR office. Will you join us again? We've got another case right now"

"Yes! I would love too!".

"Come tomorrow at 9 then"

"... Mai. You have grown a bit" I gave her a smirk. She blushed at the compliment. Indeed she had change a bit. Now that I see it, she was more... Beautiful. And I came to notice that some male students were glancing at her. "Let's go Mai. I'll take you home" I just grabbed her hands and pull her away to the car parked outside.

 **Writer's POV**

At nine exactly Mai had stand in front of the old SPR building. She stands nervously, reaching the door knob and turn it slowly. "MAI!" All the SPR team inside were scrambling in a hurry to grab Mai and hugged her in turn. Even Masako. Naru and Lin were just looking as usual. "Okay, let's continue the reunion later. We've got a case" Naru closed his book with a light 'tap' sound. Everyone else immediately went quiet and sat down on the sofa.

"The client name is Katsuragi Eijirou. A politician. His wife called me in England. They said that at night there are weird sounds all over the house, the stove would suddenly turned on, there are always a puddle of water at the entrance way. And so on. We'll be going at 7 tomorrow. And you all agree to join the SPR, right? That's all" and then Naru just walked away to his office leaving everyone else in the room speechless.

 **There! Finished my first chapter. Was that too short? Wait for the next chapter. I'll tell you the other characters. And maybe Naru will get himself a new rival?**


	2. New Arrival!

**Hey guys, we meet again. Finally I can give you the next chapter of Bloody Fairy Tale. And please forgive me for the short chapter. I will do my best to make the next one longer. Please enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt and the fairy tale. I still wish I do.**

* * *

 **Ghost Hunt – Bloody Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mai's PoV**

"Woah. This mansion does seem creepy after all. It looks more like a haunted house" I said while gazing around the large mansion. "Mai, hurry up and do your job". There you go, sigh. Can't even take a breath for a bit. And so we went inside and met Mrs. Ayano. Mr Eijirou was busy, and they only have a son who were going on a trip and will be back the next day. "Welcome. You guys are from the SPR team right? I have heard a lot about all of you from my husband. Please go this way. My maid will show you the way to your base". Woah, even her voice is so calm and collected like nobles.

The inside of the mansion were just like labyrinth. No wonder. It had been built since the 18th century. And the creator also loves complicated and unique things. That's what Ayano-san said. After we tidy up our stuff at the base, I was told to go and make a map with Takigawa-san and John. While Yasu went to collect some information about the Katsuragi mansion. Masako and Ayako went around searching for any spirit. Naru and Lin? As usual. In front of their monitor and books ( rolled my eyes).

"So Naru, what's wrong with this mansion? It may look creepy, but I can't feel any hostility at all". Naru lift his head away from his book and said "The ghost could be shy. I think we still need to be careful. We don't know what kind of ghost is this yet especially you, ghost magnet". I pout at the sarcasm remark he threw at me. "Why don't you just protect me all the time?" I said half jokingly. "Then stay close to me" Naru didn't even look up. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll - eh? WHAT? Really?" I basically flipped my head to face him. I blushed at the sight of him. I'm so pathetic. Even his serious-thinking-pose was just so handsome. Oh gosh, I'm melting, I'm melting~ and as he didn't reply to my question I just went out to check the how the others doing. I hope my blushing face won't be seen by him.

 **Naru's PoV**

The pouting girl turn around and said. "Why don't you just protect me all the time?"

"Then stay close to me"

Damn. What did I say. I blurted out without thinking. It seems that my desire to protect this girl had grown even more. Sighing, I closed my book and saw a girl running out of the base with a red cheek, up to the ears. 'This is also fun huh. Let's tease her some more'.

Before I even finish my line of thoughts, a loud crashing sound and a small shriek reach my ears. In a split second I arrived at the scene. At the entrance way, which was more like a hall, Takigawa-san was lying down while rubbing his butt. "What's wrong?" I asked Mai who were on the scene. "This puddle suddenly appeared and so bou-san slipped. I'm confused between wanting to laugh or helping him seriously". She laugh so freely, and then went to help Takigawa-san anyway. "So its true. The water did appear. How about the stove? Has anyone checked it?". Matsuzaki-san popped out and said "Yes, I have. And it's fine. But a few hour before we came it did go on so suddenly. And the maids said that they were being bothered as well."

One of the maid came toward me, like a shivering hamster, and started to tell me their problems. It seems that there are some who were pushed down the stairs, strange marks like being grabbed appeared on their wrist, and bruises of being kicked and hit on any parts of their body, as if being bullied. I asked Mai to check all the bruises on their body and confirmed it. And they said it all happened since three days ago, as it get worse each day.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Seems like this case will take a long time..."

 **Mai's PoV**

 _"Hey, you! What's with this dress? Hurry and take it off!" A girl's voice came up and a ripping sound could be heard. After the girls had done their screaming and yelling and ripping clothes, they left the beautiful maiden, in a messy condition, sobbing on the floor. As soon as the door closed, the maiden ran as fast as she can to the garden and cried her heart out. I tried to reach her shoulder, wanting to pat her head to comfort her. But I couldn't. I should've known it. This is a dream after all._

"Mai, I think you shouldn't be here. Its dangerous for you. Please..." That voice!

"Gene?! Is that you? Why are you still here?" My face turn pale from the shock. "Why haven't you moved on?" Tears suddenly streaming out of my eyes, unstoppable. My heart felt happy at his presence yet it also felt sorrowful. Then a reply came, "Maybe I just have something else to do Mai. I can't just leave my brother alone you know". A man's silhouette started to emerge from the dark. A beautiful smile was seen from a distance. And the the scenery went all black again.

The morning light struck my eyes and forced me to woke up from my comfy bed. I yawn, stretch my arm, didn't notice the tears that had streamed down from my eyes. "Oh! I've got to tell Naru about the dreams!" I just ran as fast as I can to take a bath and on the way waking up Masako and Ayako. We're in the same room. And Naru with Lin next to our room. Across our room there are John an Bou-san. Yasu still on his way to the mansion.

Naru's expression on his face after I told him about the dream I had from before he even came back and also the dream from last night, of course about Gene too was unpredictable. He won't show his feelings but I can notice his sadness, knowing that his brother's soul is still wandering around, but at the same time he's excited, like a child who got an interesting game. This case must have been interesting to him, moreover it seems that my PK abilities had improved.

Damn. It seems that today is my bad day. It's my turn to slipped on the puddle of water and the stove started on its own right in front of me. I also fell down the stairs. 'WHAT HAVE I DONE? Why are the ghosts after me? Ergh'. I grumbled and pout, while Ayako is tending to my injuries. "Mai, do you feel anything dangerous from the mansion?" Naru suddenly asked me in his thinking pose.

"Well, at first there was nothing bad that I could sense, but there's this anxious feeling from this morning. But Masako has said that there aren't any spirits right?"

"These ghosts could be hiding. And they are really sneaky it seems. Be careful Mai." Hearing the last sentence he said made me blush. 'Does he care about me?' That's all I could think of right now. But a door bell interrupt my happy thought. And so all off us came out to see who came. 'Is it Yasu? How fast could he be?' But its not him. A maid opened the door, and I could see a teenage boy, around my age it seems looking from his body build. I should admit that he has a nice body, even I could see it from a far. His hair was blonde, probably bleached nicely. He wears a white shirt, with a black pants. Simple, but it looked extremely cool on him. Seems like the other girls also had the same thought as me. I can see Masako blush a bit looking happy, and Ayako was mumbling about he's cool or something along that line. And then my eyes averted to his face. 'Eh? I think I have seen that kind of face somewhere? Cool but at the same time dangerous'.

And with a loud gasp I shouted, "NATSUME?!"

 **TARAA. The end for chapter twooo. I'm still not good with breaking each chapter, but I hope this could make you angry and impatient for the next chapter ;) And I would like to thank RebornRose1992 for the first comment. It really made me cry out of happiness lol. And also thank you ducky-chan for the comment. The second one made me jump around and made me do some strange noises pfft. So please review so I could improve my writing and release my next chapter faster! arigatou**


	3. Fighting Couple

**Hey again everyone! I'm really sorry it took me so long just to update the third chapter. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter so I could correct it^^. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Discalimer : I do not own ghost hunt and the tale**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Natsume's PoV**

Coming out of the taxi, I slowly walked towards the door and opened it. Finally I got home from my last practice camp, and it was so damn tiring. I sighed, while taking off my shoes and going to change into the slippers. 'I just want to jump into my bed'. That thought kept circling in my mind before I saw that a familiar brunette haired girl in the corner of my eyes shouting my name. I jolted in shock realizing an unexpected presence. "MAI? What are you doing here?" I said that to hide my shocking, but seriously happy, and flustered face seeing my crush in front of me. "And what the hell are you doing here, Natsume?" She replied, as shocked as me. "This is my home. Of course I would be here. B-A-K-A. I should be the one to ask why you're here" I rolled my eyes hearing that silly question. "WHAT? Seriously? I never expected that you are a damn rich boy who lives in a huge mansion and have famous parent. Doesn't seem like it" her expression showed her disagreement. But before I could asked why she's here, a deep voice intrude. I looked around to find the source of the sound, to see a black suited pretty boy. The black haired boy was the one that interrupted me turned to ask Mai "You guys know each other?". And Mai quickly turned around to assure him as if she didn't want him to misunderstand and told him, "Well, of course. He's just a classmate! And he's a total jerk!". She really emphasize the jerk part and glare at me. And his only reply was "I see" with uninterested face.

"So what are you doing here, Squirrel?". There she goes. She glares at me again. 'It's so funny when she's mad at me'. "I'm here for work you jerk. Your family hired the SPR team to find out the cause of those weird happenings. Got it?". I nod in understanding at the question.

"So you guys are here to help us solving those pranks? Please tell me what I can do to help. By the way, I'm Natsume" I throw my best smile to the people gathered in the entrance way. They all smile back at me except the boy in black and start to introduce themselves. "I'm John Brown" said the blonde one with a weird accent which almost cracked my laugh. And the old lady spoke, "I know, his accent is weird. You can go and laugh, you know. Anyway, I'm Matsuzaki Ayako". "... Masako Hara" said the kimono girl with a flat face. I kept feeling that I have seen this girl somewhere though. The next one was "And my name is Takigawa Hoshou!". And after that Mai was the one to introduce the other member. "This is my boss, Kazuya Shibuya, we usually call him Naru though. And there is still one more in the base, Lin Koujo. That's all. Now can you tell us about these happenings from your side of story?". I nod and said "Wait. Let me put my bags first"

 **Mai's PoV**

After I got more informations from Natsume, I head back to the base to discuss this information. "This is weird. Nothing actually happened with Natsume. And also Eijirou-san since he was rarely home. They know the pranks and see it themselves, but that's all. And Naru had gathered some informations about this mansion. This mansion was built around the 18's by someone named Himeragi Asano and there are nothing fishy about it either. We need more information from Yasu" I told all of them everything that I heard and concluded. Everyone else nods in understanding. "But you know, at first it was only a minor pranks. But its getting worse. I wonder why" bou-san started to speak up. He looked confused and so are the others. Its Naru's turn to speak, "There must be something that angers this ghost. We need to find out how" and he left his seat after that. 'Is he angry somehow? Maybe this case was hard to solve for him' I could only sighed and left the room to find any clues.

As soon as I left the base there were loud noises. Screams like 'kya kya' could be heard right here. I looked afar, to see near the staircase to the second floor all the maids were swarming around Natsume. I think he was on his way to somewhere and got caught by the maids. How scary. Ha, look at that, Natsume was terrible at handling them which was unusual because he would always and able to pick a fight with me. His face was pale and overly confused. He tried to rid them off but alas, it was in vain. The maids kept pushing him, and touching him all over which seem so funny. Though I wonder why they all crowding around Natsume? I mean, I know he was rich, but still, his personality was a jerk. And a jerk will always be a jerk. Also, did this thing happened everyday? In the corner of my eye, I could see that the maid who got hurt the most was the one who literally stick her body to him. 'Could it be? Hm.. No way, it's impossible' I sighed again for who knows how many times I have done it today and went to the kitchen to make everyone some tea.

"Where is the kitchen seriously... This is such a huge mansion. I've been circling around for half an hour just to get to the kitchen" I searched the whole first floor just to find the kitchen at the very back. Its a very huge room. Though, I could say, it was magnificent. The walls and tables and the counters are from marble with its shiny, smooth surface, ivory colored. I can see that they have complete set of the kitchen with its cooking tools. Both the inside and the inside looks amazing. I forgot to mention that when we came in, we saw a fountain, and a nice garden just in front of the door. The building itself didn't really looked old, in fact it was well taken care of. The mansion also has ivory color, with white windows and dark blue rooftop. It was indeed very beautiful, but it was surrounded by a dark aura which made me shiver a bit at the first sight.

"Heh, finally I got away from them" I heard a voice from behind me. Turning back, our eyes met and I could see a tinge red appeared on his cheek. "What? Are you sick or something? Maybe you got a fever" I said that while I walked over to him and touch his cheek. He blush at the touch before he groan in pain because in a sudden I pinched his cheek really hard. Seeing his reaction I said "What's with the blush huh? Hmph, like I would do that to you, dumbo". I strode away back to the counter to continue my tea making process while giggling. Natsume could only made a grumpy face.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Making tea"

"For who?"

"Everyone"

"How's the case?"

"Stuck"

"Why?"

"The reason why the ghost appears"

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, I was just going to bring this tea to everyone... And there are a lot of cups. Maybe you could help me? Also I will be checking the cameras and taking the room temperature"

"Sure. That sounds fun squirrel. Here, give it to me" he said that as he walked toward me.

 **Writer's PoV**

Natsume come over to Mai, and Mai carrying the tray full of cups in her hands, turn to face Natsume abruptly, losing her balance on the way and almost dropped the tray. Luckily Natsume caught her before she fell head first to the floor along with the tray. That was an awkward situation for the both of them. Mai, drenched with a bit of the tea that was spilled over, was supported by Natsume's left arm on her waist, his right was on her shoulder, practically hugging her. He was in a daze, startled to hug a girl, accidentally though, and then his mind start racing again and so he realized what had happened. Natsume quickly remove his hands away with so much force that it flung away after a few seconds in that position. "Thanks" was all Mai could say, and so was Natsume "No problem". However in the split second, they could feel the room shaking, starting to tremble violently as if someone had shaken the room in anger. Mai ran towards the door in a rush, just to find the door was locked, she start banging, pushing hitting the door so hard yet it won't budge, she shout, "Opened, damn it". Natsume, still in his place, abashed of what was going on start running to follow Mai. Then stared with a loud bang on the wall, the temperature dropped as Mai started to shiver. Seeing Mai shiver in cold, he pull her closer to him. Suddenly a writing, dark red colored, started to appear-no, it was moving like a handwriting, screeching as an invisible hand wrote on the wall. It said "GO AWAY. DISAPPEAR. DON'T EVER GET CLOSE". After the writing was done, the room came back to normal. Ayako and bou-san had been banging on the door until it suddenly broke open. Ayako ran up to Mai and hug her, asking if she was okay while bou-san asked what happened. Natsume told him the detail of what happened and showed him the writing on the wall.

They all gathered in the base, talking about what had happened in the kitchen. The maids had gone to clean the kitchen from the mess. And Yasu had come a few moments after that. He took out stacks of papers and articles from his bag, and said, "I have found some article about this mansion in old newspaper, and so there are only a few I could find. Let's see. There was a big fire happened in this mansion a few decades ago, but luckily it didn't burn the entire mansion, and so it was able to be repaired. Indeed it was built by a noble from around France, Himeragi Asano as Naru had found. And the owner before Katsuragi-san was the descendant of Himeragi-san. Named Azusa. I tried to meet her and asked more details about this mansion," he said taking a deep breath before continuing, "And she told me that she had rent it to someone else, a newlywed and rich couple. Apparently this couple also had trouble in this mansion and that was why they moved out so quickly. From what they said, the bride was the one being picked on. She was pushed down the stairs and such. The same. She had almost died, being drowned in the pool". Everyone was silent, listening and absorbing the new piece of information they got. Yasu continued, "Azusa-san also told me a legend in her family. It was about the first owner, Himeragi Asano probably. It went like this. There was a rich and happy family, residing in this mansion, a father, mother, and her daughter. But soon after, the loving mother died of sickness, leaving her two family left with grieves. The father, who was alone, wanted to raise his child on his own. But he knew he wouldn't be able to. His job needs him to travel around for a long time. And his child was still a young teenager though she was known around as a kind and beautiful lady. Her father thought so hard and finally found the answer. He went and remarried again to a widow with two daughters, thinking she could also help raised his daughter. The new wife, married him for his money, and she was a cunning evil lady. She tampered with the father's carriage and soon after he died in accident. And so once again she became a widow. All the money and heritage of course, was taken by the widow and her two daughters. Leaving the step daughter, called Ella with nothing. Moreover, she was made into a servant and maid. They were so mean to her. Until one day, a rich noble wants to find a wife. These three greedy people want to marry into the rich noble, handsome man so much they would do anything. Because they had almost spent all the money they got from the inheritance. When the noble man throw up a party, and dance with a few ladies, he set out his eyes and found the one he wants to marry. It was Ella, the servant girl, who was being bullied, and lied to everyday. They even almost ripped her dress to pieces. Luckily she had a nice friend who lent her such a beautiful dress that it could capture the noble man's attention. Though Ella run away in the middle of the night, afraid of getting caught by her step mother and step sisters, leaving one of her glass shoes, a remainder of her mother's. The day after the noble man was searching for the shoe owner, and find nothing until the last house, Ella's. The step sisters didn't even fit the shoes, but their mother secretly cut their heel and the other their toes. They bleed out, unstoppable and noticed by the nobleman. Luckily the nobleman noticed Ella before he was almost left the yard. He found his love, and they married soon after. The step mother and sisters were invited to their wedding, yet they refused and stayed at home. Birds were poking the step mother's eyes at the garden while she was sweeping the yard, having no servants, and gone blind, lastly fell into the well. The step sisters lived, though deformed, and in misery, living poorly. That's the legend". He sighed after his long explanation, then sipped his almost warm tea.

After a deep thought, Naru said, "If this was true, the the three of them must have a lot of grudge to Ella. The fact that she got married to the noble that they targeted after, might have been the reason" he breaks a bit, glancing at Natsume and continue, "Then maybe the ghosts will harm anything that gets close to Natsume, girls especially. Since he is rich and lives in this mansion. He fits the criteria. And so they drove away all the girls like the maid".

Everyone nods in agreement. Naru stood up. His face was as usual, no expression, yet Mai could see a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. He left the group to go back to his couch, after looking at the monitor for awhile and asking Lin some question. Mai jolted up cheerfully, following Naru behind with a little hum.

* * *

 **So? How is it? Is it longer than before? And if you have any idea or suggestion you wanna add please just pm me. I'm waiting :D See you on chapter 4. Or maybe my new story will come up sooner than the chapter 4. thanks for reading!**


	4. Confession

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I got stuck in some parts and ideas kept popping out:'( hope you enjoy it**

 **\- YUU**

 **Disclaimer :I do not own ghost hunt and the fairy tail. I wish I could talk to the owner and ask to make mai and naru officially dating:p**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Day 2

At night. Just a few hours after the kitchen incident.

Mai, Ayako, and Masako went to take a bath after having dinner with everyone, including Natsume and Ayano-san. The atmosphere were quite heavy though at the time. Especially Natsume. It was his first time experiencing that kind of thing. Other than the usual dark presence he felt surrounding him, as if it wanted to caught him anytime it could. While the the boys waiting for their turn to take a bath, they all were waiting at the base. Mai went to the onsen (the public hot bath or maybe it's called hot spring?) just to meet with Ayano-san. It seemed that the previous owner really like onsen that he built it inside the mansion which didn't really fit in with the luxurious style. They took off their clothes and grab the towel to cover their body still leaving parts of their skin. "Ne, Katsuragi-san, your skin looked so soft! How did you maintain it seriously?" Mai looked at Ayano-san's skin, stared more likely, followed by Masako and Ayako's gazes. The older woman just gave a chuckle and replied with a hint of a smile, "I don't really do anything weird you know, just using regular lotion", then she started to plunge her foot into the hot water and dip all her body. Soon after Mai and the girls did the same. All of them had a relieved look just after they felt the warm temperature seeping through their body, alleviating their fatigue.

"Oh right, please call me Ayano, Taniyama-san"

"Sure! Then please call me Mai, Ayano-san"

"... Mai-chan, are you close with Natsume?"

"E-eh? No-not at all!" Mai waved her hand quickly making a 'no' sign.

"Really? I thought both of you seemed to get along pretty well" she winked at Mai playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't really say that we're close. It's just that we have been together since elementary school perhaps. And he had helped before when I was bullied. I was really thankful for that, but the fighting is a different matter! He was so... Annoying!" Mai showed a serene expression at first but suddenly it changed into one that was like an ogre and clenched her hand upward, getting fired up.

Everyone in the onsen chuckled from the sudden change of Mai. Well, it was Mai after all. "Well, Mai-chan, please take care of Natsume. I know he looked so energetic, but actually he was someone who got lonely so easily. Ever since his mother death, he used to locked himself in the room, never going out".

"EHH? So you are not his birth mother? That's why Natsume looked so different from you? He had a blond hair while you have dark brown"

"I'm not. Though I do love him like my own son. He's such a good kid, you know. And yes, it was a fact, indeed that we looked different" she said with a soft, loving smile. "And I hope you could help him whenever you can"

"Well, I'll do my best Ayano-san". After all of them finished taking a bath, they all went out and put their clothes on, going back to their own room afterwards.

Mai reached her own room in a short time. The mansion itself had a lot of spare room, that was why each of the SPR member got a room. Her room was in the second floor, next to Ayako and Masako. While the boys were in the first floor, near the base. Suddenly Mai screamed, alarming all the inhabitant of the mansion. Naru was the first to arrive at Mai's room, followed by Natsume. "Are you okay Mai?" The black haired boy asked, panting after running. The blond haired boy did the same. Checking the room, the boys were surprised at the sight. It was like an invisible hand was choking Mai's neck, lifting her body above the floor, pinned to the wall. Mai could only struggle to get lose, hands trying to grab anything that choked her, feet kicking anything in front of her, while her face went pale and her mouth gaped for air.

Ayako arrived on time to chant her spell and drive away that invisible hand that choked Mai's neck. Mai fell down on the floor, still gasping out of air, then tracking her hands down feeling her sore neck still intact where a red strangled mark appeared. "Hey! Katsuragi-san also got attacked! And what happened to Mai?" Bou-san appeared at the door, rushing in to check on Mai. Naru had lifted Mai from the floor, and started walking to the base. While Natsume, surprised at the news brought by bou-san snapped his head and ask bou-san, "What happened? Is she okay?" Then Natsume just rushed outside without hearing any answers to the other side where Katsuragi Ayano's room was. Ayano-san was laying on the floor. Not moving at all. Her face was pale. And beside her there was a blond young man. It was John, the priest. The priest turned, seeing Natsume, he gave a reassuring smile. "Your mother is fine, except for a few bruises. She just fainted from the shock of being thrown to the wall".

Then Natsume helped John to lift Ayano-san to her bed after John told him that the room was already protected with the charm. Before they left the room, Ayano-san spoke in a soft voice, almost like a whisper, "Don't get close..." Then she fell asleep. Both of them went back to the base, telling all of them what had happened. Mai had been tended already, and was sitting in the couch. Her neck was bandaged. But she wasn't scared anymore, in fact she was embarrassed. Since Naru had just carried her so gently. Just imagining it made Mai's face blush. She stole a glance towards him. While Natsume on the other hand was watching her. 'Does Mai like him?' That thought sadden him. "So what is this all about? The ghost had hurt both Mai-chan and Ayano-san!" Ayako grumbled in the middle of conversation. After seeing Mai's mark and Ayano-san fainted, who wouldn't. "We don't know who is this person that Katsuragi-san told us to stay away, and it seems recently more maids got hurt often. Seriously, what did these ghost want?" Naru complaint to himself and everyone start to voice their opinion about it.

Day 3. Morning.

Mai walked out of the base to make some tea. As usual, with Naru's order. Grumbling, she still walked to the kitchen, passing through the main hall. Not too far from her, Natsume was once again, surrounded by the maids. 'It was an everyday thing, I suppose' Mai thought. Once she had asked one of the maids why they liked Natsume so much, and she told Mai that Natsume was so kind, moreover he was handsome and rich. Mai actually knew that Natsume was a kind person, since he had helped her when she was being bullied at junior high after she became an orphan. But Mai just can't think of him as a boyfriend material anyhow. And so she just went pass the crowd at the top of the staircase, even though natsume had been giving a hint for her to help him. He even made that puppy face. She just giggle at him and give him a 'good luck' sign. But not long after, Mai's expression changed drastically. She was filled with horror and shock as she saw someone fell down the stairs head first, revealing the person behind. A familiar figure with dark brown hair, a woman's body with her hands hovering in mid air as if it had pushed something. Mai couldn't see the face clearly since the head was tilted downward, bangs covering the eyes. But that figure.. Mai knew it since she had seen it before. Mai had no time to worry about that. She dashed towards the maid who fell down, blood streaming down her forehead. Without thinking Mai turn over the body, and checked her pulse. "She's still alive! Somebody! Please call an ambulance!". Everybody inside the mansion came running. Most of them only looked from far away, whispering, while Naru and the others got close, letting Ayako to checked her further. Natsume just went blank, with his hand stretched out, as if it was trying to grasp the air. The maids around him took a step back, seeing the horrifying incident. After the injured one was sent to the hospital along with a few maids to accompany her, everyone else went back to the base including Natsume.

"What the heck was that?" Natsume was the first to ask. He was so tense that he clenched his hand tightly. "The ghost seems to only attack the maids.. No, Mai and Katsuragi-san also got attacked" Naru mumble to himself. "So, the ghost only attacked woman?" It was bou-san who took the conclusion. "Plus what Katsuragi-san said, there must be someone that the ghost doesn't want a woman to get close to. And it must be a man. Since Katsuragi Eijirou isn't here all the time, and there is no butler in this mansion except the gardener who only came in the morning, so it was most probably..." Bou-san glanced at Natsume. "Me? Why?" Natsume became confused, pointing at himself. "Was it because of the story that Yasu told us? There must be some connections! Like the maid, being pushed down the stairs, the evil step mother who wants to have a rich son in law?" Said Ayako, bursting in the conversation. Masako nodded, and said "Maybe that's why I can't really feel their presence. They only come out when there are girls around him". It was John who speaks now, "But then why was Katsuragi-san also got attacked? I mean she was his mother right?". "Well, she isn't really his mother though" Mai said, pausing for a bit. "I don't like this idea, but I think I saw who pushed the maids down the stairs. And it looked like Ayano-san" she said, being uncertain at the end. Everyone immediately stared at her.

Indeed, Ayano-san had looked weird since morning. She looked so gloomy, and didn't even speak a single word. Though she still retained that elegant manner she always had, she also has a strict appearance. And so they all decided to try exorcism on her. John did the exorcism as usual in the base. The room shook a bit, then Katsuragi-san started mumbling and became more hostile, beginning to sound like cursing. "HOW DARE YOU... I WON'T LET THIS GO!" That was what she said in rage, her bloodshot eyes staring right into everyone before finally she fainted. All the people in the room breathed out in relieve after holding their breath for a moment. "She should be okay now" said John with his usual calm smile "I think this is the step mother's ghost... She was so hostile and able to resist the exorcism for a while since she was the most powerful". "Yeah. I think she was the ring leader behind all this. And we need to be extra careful" Naru commented at the end.

 **Natsume's POV**

Afterwards, nothing abnormal happened. The temperature was normal, no sign of ghost caught in the camera, and mother didn't get possessed anymore. That was what they say. She was still sleeping soundly in her own bedroom. And everyone was relaxing for a bit in the base. Including Naru and Mai. 'Heh, I'm becoming more like them. What's with _base_?' It was rare, but Naru and Mai looked pretty close. They may be arguing right now, but that meant closeness. This moment made me feel weird. A pang of jealousy hit me right in my heart. I couldn't just stand by and watch them got closer. "Mai, can I talk to you for a bit?" Instantly I pulled Mai's hand away and dragged her out of the base away from the base, ignoring everyone's stares. I took her to the side of the stair. It was quiet since it was almost late at night so the maids are probably in their rooms or in the kitchen. Scratching my head even though it wasn't even itchy, I tried to find the words. All I could get out of my mouth was "hey, squirrel. When the heck will this be over? Aren't you guys pro? Why does it take so long". I regretted it as soon as those words came out. 'Why the heck did I do that? I'm so stupid!" I hit myself in my own imagination. Mai just looked at me annoyed, and said "It was so sudden, but this is what you're going to talk about? We're professionals. I know I lacked a bit, but I can make sure that the others are very qualified. I know you don't like me and you always bully me all the time but please be patient. I'll go as soon as we can". Finished saying her part, she was going to walk away before I grabbed her hand once again and stopped her from her track. "I'm so sorry! It wasn't what I meant. I don't know the right word, but, I am serious right now. I-i liked you Mai!". Shit, I don't know anymore. Perhaps right now my face was burning with embarrassment. To hide it I pulled her and hugged her tightly. In a stutter, she replied, "You- you're joking, right Natsume? I- I mean I thought that you hated me since you have always bullied me every time" she tried to push me off, but still I hold on to her stronger. "I'm very serious Mai. Don't take it as a joke. Truthfully, I've liked you since elementary school. And even when your mom passed away, I really wanted to help you. But I was still a kid, and when I want to cheer you up, I just bullied you since I didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry." Then after some moment, I let her go slowly even though my heart still won't let her go. Though my hand still rested on her shoulder. I stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, and said it seriously, "I love you. I always have. I love your smile, your cheerfulness, your positive and hard working attitude, your beauty, and your kindness. I love everything about you. And you see me as I am. That's enough for me. So, will you go out with me please?".

"But- but I..."

"Please think more about it!" I interrupted her. "Or maybe, you have someone you like already? That man?" I looked at her expression, changing to a surprised face. I turn my face away, couldn't bear to see her face which probably was red.

"We-well, yes I do love him. But, he doesn't even know it. He just thought that I loved his brother, Eugene. A-and you know right, since I need to work for my living, I can't date anyone. Also he is my.. Boss" she replied in a soft, weak voice.

"That's why Mai, please look at me. I will love you so that you can forget him. And I'm fine even if you work a lot. I can even help you" shaking, angry, sad, and disappointed I stared at her. She was confused, and wavering. Someone slammed the base's door open and noise was echoing in the hall. It startled us. Mai jerked me away in a shock. The conversation stopped before I could even hear her answer.

 **Naru's PoV**

It was late at night. I had to go to sleep since me and Lin would take turn to watch the monitor. Couldn't depend on the others since they fell asleep pretty easy. I sighed, leaving the room quietly before everyone else. "Lin, I'll sleep first. As usual, I'll come 2 hours later." Lin just nodded to me. Luckily he had taken a nap after the exorcism. I opened and closed the door quietly and went outside. I was wondering where Mai had gone with Katsuragi Natsume. It was weird, but I couldn't calm down. And there she was, near the stair. All I could see was her back facing me. They were in a serious conversation probably. I was just going to walked pass them, before I noticed from far away that her ears and a bit of her cheek was red. I froze at the sight. 'What could they have been talking about?' But I pushed that thought away. It wasn't my business anyway. I should just go and not disturbed them. Before I could do that, the door of the base was slammed open. The other members were coming out. After the commotion caused by them, I rushed to see the couple standing from far away. The rowdy people hadn't been aware of the talking couple. I saw Mai rushing leaving the man alone, after she said, "I'll think about it. G'night". The man left over was standing, scratching his head and smile happily. I didn't know what had happened. But I do know that I wouldn't like it somehow. It made feel restless. And so I went to bed, couldn't throw away the anxious feeling.

Day 4. Early morning.

Ayako was going over to Mai's bedroom after she had finished waking up Masako, who was also hard to get her out of the bed. Just the night before, Ayako saw Mai running to her room in a hurry with her face red. Ayako didn't know what had happened, and she couldn't pester her last night since it was late and she had already yawn three times in just a minute. So it was the right time to do it. She grinned happily as she walked over to the room. The smile vanished as fast as she opened the door though. The room was empty, the bed was tidy. Mai wasn't there. Not even in the base. Ayako had went to the base to checked on everyone before waking them up. Worried, she ran to the hall way to see Naru. "Naru! Did you see Mai? She wasn't in her room! And I think her bed hadn't been used too!" Ayako shouted from the second floor. Naru's face instantly changed. It was grim. Soon, Naru's loud voice could be heard. Ordering everyone who had woken up to search for Mai.

A loud noise woke Natsume. At first he couldn't make out the words. But he had caught the word "Mai" and "search". It was enough to sent chills down to his spine. He got up suddenly and went out of his room. Now he could hear it clearly. It was Naru's voice, "Everyone, Mai is gone! We need to search for her!" The other member of SPR panicked, even though they had been used to the fact that Mai was a ghost magnet and she always had trouble with them. Still, they were worried. Mai was gone. Suddenly a memory popped in Natsume's head. The memory about why the ghosts had attacked the maid. He had realized something. Natsume's eyes went wide, his body was shivering, cold sweat ran down his forehead. "It... IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME?" Then he slumped to the floor.

* * *

 **Notes: some Katsuragi names without the first name mentioned was Katsuragi Ayano.**

 **Yay! Finally I finished chapter 4! pheeww. I'm so glad. I really wanted to make Naru aware of his feelings, and Natsume can make Mai flustered. Hope it worked!**


	5. Disappearance

**We meet again everyone! I'm so happy that I could meet you here again. And, as usual, I know you guys are probably tired of hearing me say this, but I have to. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this. I was busy with work and little kids lol. And I'm kinda obsessed with The Irregular At Magic High School. Shiba Tatsuya is realllyyy cool! Love him! You guys should watch it. Okay, I don't want to keep you here too long, so please enjoy the story and don't forget to R &R! - Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt :')**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Everyone was in uproar. Not the noisy one, but all the expression implicated anxiety and unrest. Even Naru and Lin, who usually were expressionless had their eyebrows knitted together. Natsume was the worst. He crouched in the corner, with a grim look. It had been 5 hours since Mai had disappeared. They had searched the entire house and found nothing. Even Katsuragi Ayano, who woke up early morning, feeling refreshed also got panicked and ordered the entire staff of the mansion to search the entire land. Which was also in vain. In the middle of the gloomy atmosphere, Yasu showed up. He came back after pulling some string to get information. "Hey everyone! What's with this gloomy stingy spirit around me?" He said trying to lighten the tension. John, the calm one spoke, "Yasu-san, Mai was gone. It has been 5 hours since." Next was Naru, "What information do you have? Spill it. We need to find Mai and I think you might have something that would help". Yasu sat on the soft carpet layering the floor with a deep sigh. "Okay. I heard from those marriage couple who had divorced that they had found a hair ornament in one of the bedrooms. It was found just under the bed in the first floor's bedroom. It was so beautiful, so the bride took it. Here, she gave it back to me. She felt guilty after taking it. And it seems there is malice in it. She can feel it. That's why she didn't use it" Yasu put the yellow daffodil hairpin on the table. The others took turns to observe it carefully and lastly it was in Naru's hand. Yasu continued, "I couldn't get any blueprints of this mansion. And so I went to check the Himeragi lineage. Who else might have it. And I found out that Azusa-san wasn't a direct descendant of Himeragi-san. But she was the great great granddaughter of his brother. She got the inheritance because the Himeragi family has vanished. The last generation family had an accident and their daughter went missing. After that I asked Azusa-san and she reconfirmed it. She told me that she remembered the old days, when her grandpa is still around, he was talking about his uncle. He was a very creative and silly person. He once had gone missing for a week eventhough no one has ever left through the door. That's all I've got" said Yasu wearily.

"So they actually never know how he was gone? So maybe there are a secret room somewhere inside this mansion, isn't it?" Naru said to Yasu.

Yasu nodded as an answer and said "probably".

"Hold on. Um, who is this Himeragi that you're talking about? This doesn't have any connection with me right?" Natsume spoke. This was the first time he heard about Himeragi. All the people in the room turned to look at Natsume. John was the first to speak, "Could it be that you're a descendant of Himeragi Natsume-san? If that's so, why wouldn't the ghosts hurt you? Don't they hate his descendant too?".

"Well, I'm not sure, but my birth mother's name was Himeragi Atsuko... I don't think the ghosts knew about it since my mother died before we moved here. And it was also my mother's wish that we live in this mansion."

"It wasn't a coincidence I think. You are indeed their lineage. Maybe that's why they either won't let you get close to girls as the revenge or the other way around." Said Naru. "Hara-san, could you possibly mediate the owner of that hairpin?" As he handed over that yellow daffodil hairpin. Masako nodded briefly, and took the pin from Naru's hand. She closed her eyes and called the spirit of the pin's owner. Suddenly the room blacked out. And a shrieking laugh echoed inside the huge room. All the eyes went to the source of the voice and set the source laughed even more. Masako was sweating profusely trying to keep the ghost on inside her. The others circled around her, to prevent anything bad happen to Masako and to help her to awaken in case it went wrong. Naru started, "Are you the one who pushed the maids and is it true that you tried to fend girls off of Katsuragi Natsume-san?". Masako, the ghost, went silent. The edge of her lips formed a smirk like she just won something from other people. "And why do you think I would tell you huh? You guys are just strangers who tried to invade our home! Though I must admit that I'm happy to be in a body again" she chuckled creepily, looking at the body she was in carefully. "Perhaps you would like to tell us everything you know than feel an incredible pain, am I right?" Naru started to get pissed, his eyes were gleaming with annoyance. "I don't have anytime to chat with you or make any jokes right now. I'm very sure that you had taken one of us. **Now, tell me where she is.** " he emphasized the last sentence. Shuddering, the ghost said, "A-ahaha. I-i like your guts. You dare threaten me. I'm sure my mother won't stay quiet. But fair enough, I'll tell you all I know. First, I'll introduce my beautiful self. My name is Florinda. And indeed it was us who did it. Me and my sister Lucinda. We did it! We pushed off all those girls who tried to get close to him. He was ours! We had never had the chance to get a rich man our whole life, we had to cut either our toes or our heels, even our prince was snatched by our step sister after all that sacrifice, we had no more money, we were blinded by all those birds, our mother died miserably she fell into the well. Can't we just have some great fun now that we're ghosts? And I don't know about her. We only brought her to mother" She smirked, the edges of her lips stretched far up, looking so evil.

Naru snarled at her. "Damn!" He took some time to calm himself first. After Okay. Last question. Do you actually know that he was the descendant of your step sister?" Naru stared at the girl intensely.

"WHAT? Really? I had no idea! If I had known about it I would have just torture him, tear him to pieces, and locked him up in the basement!" Her face showing horrid emotion, was as pale as it could (with Masako's face ofc).

Takigawa shouted, "Underground basement? There is such thing in this mansion? Where is it? We had searched the whole mansion and found no secret door." He got fired up from knowing that it might be where Mai is locked up. Everyone else did too. Yasu made a high five with Takigawa while Naru and Lin smiled faintly. John seeing that Masako's face was wet with sweats told her to hold on for a bit more.

Florinda laughed. "Of course. We sealed it to get rid of our dark past. We used to torture our sister too actually. And the stains of her blood could never disappear as our sin does. It was behind the big painting of our whole family next to the staircase." She disappeared just after she finished her talk. Naru stood up immediately. On the other hand, Masako fainted. Her limp body fell almost touching the ground before John caught her. Sweats were covering her small face that have went pale. He picked her up. John's face blushed a bit at the thought that Masako was pretty light. Yasu who noticed this laugh so loud and told both Takigawa and Ayako who laugh and sneer at him. John got even more flustered "Wha-what should I do? Don't just laugh and help me please!". Ayako pointed at the couch, "Please put her there." John let Masako down awkwardly. Naru had stood up near the door, "Matsuzaka-san, please take care of Masako. And John-san please help them and watch the recording. Lin will come with me along with Yasu, Katsuragi-san, and Takigawa-san." And they left the door, running along the hall to go to the main room. They stopped in front of a large picture which covered the wall until the floor, a painting of a family. A man on the left and a beautiful, though a bit menacing woman beside him. In front of them three girls were standing. From the left a natural beautiful girl, covered by her plain appearance, wearing a glass necklace. She has a slight resemblance to the man, on the other hand, though horrid, the other two girls share a resemblance to the older woman. In the middle there was a girl with fake beauty, her face was layered with many layers of polish, wearing a pink dress and also a pink rose hairpin. Next to her, dressed in yellow, look as horrid as the one beside her, the yellow daffodil hairpin was on top of her head-one which the team had found-. No one took notice of this painting, though eventually they would need to in the future.

Halted in front of the painting, they had a problem to face. They didn't know how exactly they could go inside the room. Takigawa looked so serious, and so were the others, said "I don't think it will be safe to just barge in there. We know that there was a place we haven't checked. But what should we do, Naru-bou?". Naru, silently touching and and pressing the wall around the frame, "I know. I will go first with Lin to check. After that Katsuragi-san, Yasu, and Takigawa-san will come. Now, let's find out how we can get in."

"Is this serious? There is a secret room inside this mansion?" Natsume was really dumbfounded, then he went to help Naru and search the other side of the picture. Takigawa, who was thinking also helped, along with Lin. They were searching thoroughly, touching and pushing the wall. Naru on the right side, Natsume on the left side, Takigawa-san checking the frame and Lin on the same side as Naru. For who knows how long they searched, result in nothing. They all took a break and slide down to sit on the floor. Natsume, who was starting to search on the paintings canvas leaning on it. Natsume's weight pushed the door opened and he fell. "Woaa! Damn, it was actually this easy to open it? Argh, my back hurts." Without much talking again they all stood up. And starting with Naru and Lin they came in, then Lin set his shiki to explore the place. When they agreed that it was safe, they called the others who were waiting outside.

It was dark. And as soon as you opened the door, there was a stair leading down there. It looked like a small tunnel, which only fit two people side by side. Though it was still bright outside, and light penetrate the white window, it didn't really affect the darkness inside. So a lamp was hanging from the ceiling was lit on by Lin. They all walked down the stairs, until they reached a flat ground. An old wood door was blocking their way. It was locked, but they could find a key on top of the door where a board was set. Once again, they met darkness. Though soon Naru found the switch. Light came and lit the room. It was a pretty wide room, with bookcases lining up. On the far right corner you could see a desk along with the chair, and a bed beside it. Someone was laying on top, a brown hair, and that familiar face. "MAI!" Almost everyone shouted and as soon as that shout they ran along to her.

 **Oookay. Gotta stop it there. Forgive me if there are any mistakes and please correct me ;) wait for the next chapter! Love, Yuu.**


	6. A new guest!

**Hey everyone. Please do forgive me. I almost lost this chapter hence why it took me so long to update. I promise the next one would come sooner as holiday is coming. And new ideas kept coming that helped delaying the update :'(. Hope you enjoy it -Yuu**

* * *

Chapter 6

"MAI!" As everyone shouted, they ran toward the bunk bed on the corner of the room. The girl laying down on top of the bed didn't show any sign of waking up. She was laying there, her hand on top of the other, her face was serene, like she was a lifeless body in a coffin. The people who saw this felt like they lost their heart. Or perhaps it just stopped beating couldn't fathom what had happened. Naru who recovered first walked slowly to her side. He knelt down, slow but sure, and shook her up. Her hair swaying slightly and the brown haired girl didn't even move an inch. "Wha-what's wrong with her Naru-bou?" The frown in his eyebrows showed his appalling, confused feelings. Naru tossed his face away and shrugs. His dark eyes stared at her. Her body was so cold like an ice and her face was really pale. 'What should I do?' Naru felt helplessness struck him, and he decided to follow his feelings. He gently placed his hands on both of her cheek, hoping that it would give her a bit of warmth. Natsume, Takigawa, Lin and Yasu were standing behind Naru. They held their breath looking at the scene. Awe and shock were seen in their silent disposition. Their face was pale too as if blood had been drained out of their head, fortunately not as lifeless as the girl in front of them. The shouts calling the girl's name they threw didn't even make any impact to the girl. They took turn to poke her, slap her, and so on, but none had worked. Natsume, who was in frustration suddenly spoon her and lift her back up to the base. The black haired boy could only stare at them. And the others followed after, passing through the dark tunnel to go up. Their short trip was silent,

Yasu slammed the door open to let Natsume who was carrying Mai to enter the room. Ayako who was waiting impatiently practically snapped her head around as soon as she heard a loud bang of the door. "MAI!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she saw them. Horrified was clearly stated in her expression as she was petrified from the shock. But luckily not long after she snapped out and ran toward them and directed the unmoving body along with its holder toward the sofa to lay her down. Ayako checked every aspect of her body, but found no sign of injury or wound. "I had no idea why she is unconscious. It looks as if she is sleeping. Her breath was almost inaudible and slow, but she's still breathing. There are no sign of injury or wound" She said frustratedly. "I could only guess that she had been in this state for hours. Approximately 14 hours from around midnight." Lin moved closer, "Let me see" and crouch down beside Mai to check her. "Indeed, what Matsuzaki-san said was right. She is fine physically. But look, she is getting paler. It seems that her spirit wasn't inside this body. Could be because the ghost is trying to take over her body, and she is fighting against it. She is losing her strength at the moment. This is dangerous. She won't last much longer. She need to overcome it soon." Naru was both mad and anxious. He paced around the room to think. It was clearly shown on his face. He was frowning, and sweat was on his face. He slammed the table hardly with a loud bang. His hands were red as they were clenched tightly.

"I won, just so you know" at the same time a soft bang was heard. The door was opened, and a childish voice startled the room. All eyes averted to its origin. A little girl was standing over there smiling innocently. It was apparent who it could be. The soft brown short hair, glistening firm eyes with similar color, and that idiotic but nice smile perched on her lips. This thought, no, this shocking fact appeared on everyone's mind, especially Naru. 'This is unbelievable. There's no way' was what he thought. He glanced at the still body behind him, laying on the sofa, which shares great resemblance to the kid. He turn back his attention to the little girl who had gotten inside. Only Natsume who could recognized her and admitted that it was the same person, he stood up in awe, probably a bit lost in his memories, as he said softly, "Mai?". Natsume has been with her for a very long time so certainly he could recognize the child Mai. While Ayako was there, poking, pinching, and squeeze that still smiling little girl. Her face became weird caused by Ayako. "Ne, Ayuakuo, stuop it" the little one said while her cheeks were still Ayako's plaything, and soon after the others except Lin, Naru, and Masako who was resting of course. "This is really me" she said nonchalantly, not heeding the perplexed atmosphere, walking away after they finished their checked on her. Then she sat in the sofa with difficulty as she was a short kid. She climbed the sofa with her pink dress in the way, finally succeeded, she sat cutely on the middle of the sofa as she was pretty small compared to the sofa she sat on. The others followed along and sat on the sofa around. "Before you asked, I know I'm not fine. But, I did win the fight. I barricade myself with kekkai as we fought and pushed her out, though as a consequence I can't go inside either till that wretched ghost disappear." She sighed at the annoyance. "And so I borrowed this girls body. She is one of the senior maid's child who lives here. Her name is Maya -Don't worry" she said answering the unvoiced question Naru spewed at her. "I have asked for permission and promised her to prepare a nice meal for her later." They all seemed to be in a shock, but Ayako was the one to state it orally. "Why do you suddenly talk like Naru? Just like a smart ass or a genius" annoyance and astonishment were discernible in her voice. Naru just snorted at the comment while the other nodded in agreement to the statement. Even Natsume who was just with the team for days agreed. "Hm who knows. It's very probable that this child is actually very smart hence it affects me. Or perhaps when I possessed her body, it wasn't perfect so it altered my personality a bit. Now I feel so calm and poised." It was odd for the SPR member to see such a cool Mai.

"And I-" chibi Mai's sentence was cut off by a loud thump. The ceiling was shaking, and so was the room. "The ghosts are here! Get out of there!" A loud bang of the door being opened along with with the shouting of a girl jolted the other occupants of the room. Masako was the one who warned them. But it was too late. The door had slammed again, trapping also the new occupant. The lights were blinking, and everyone in the room was on their stance, with the little Mai and Masako stumbling over pulled to the center of the circle of the group in a hurry. "DAMN YOU LITTLE GIRL! How dare you did that to me! I lost almost all of my power because of you and your damn barrier! I shall make sure you pay for this!" A growling voice roared inside the room, followed along by a deafening scream. The room was shaking, harder in every second. The eight people in the room got closer, and hold each other everywhere they can grab. The sofa, cameras, and monitor were also shaking, they were lifting up slowly but sure as if a feeling of bad omen were clear that it would happened soon struck their heart.

* * *

 **Tadaaa. There it is for chapter 6. I was really glad that I could finished it. Please help me boost my fighting spirit by reviewing^^ thank youu 3**


	7. The Attack

Chapter 7 - The Attack

As expected. The bad omen came true. The shrieking voice of the stepmother's ghost were piercing the eardrums. All of them were trapped in that room. Lin, Naru, Masako, John, Yasu, Takigawa, Natsume, Ayako, and chibi Mai in the centre, sweats trickled down their temples. At the same time, the lights flickered, the black and striped screen monitors were floating just a few inches above the table. Along with the rest of the stuff in the room. "Mai, are you capable of doing exorcism in that body?" A normal serious tone came out from Naru, though it was slightly different as they were in a bad situation. Little Mai shook her head, knowing that it wouldn't be seen she spoke "No, I have used almost all of my power just to maintain this body. Also I'm afraid that it would backlash to me". The silent Naru nodded in comprehension and began to think up with a new plan. "Okay. Lin and Bou-san focus on the defence. Physical barrier would be good. The other will have to be prepared to expel -exorcise if possible. Though I doubt we could unless we find the source of their energy and purge them. Try to drag them out here. And Mai, try not to be a hindrance to the other"

The two mentioned nodded in response while Mai grumbled in disagreement. The monk took out his tokkosho, and drew a circle around them with the double edge weapon, left it embedded to the floor and lifted two of his fingers, starting the incantation to complete the barrier. On the other hand Lin whistled, calling out his shiki. It flew around them unseen, nonetheless Mai could detect it. As the stoic man was done, he warned glaring at the younger boy, "Naru, don't use your power". The black haired boy agreed, though he was mumbling the word "not yet". The rest of the team were in their position, ready to expel whatever to come. The medium had shouted, been twice just for today which was amazing despite the tense atmosphere, almost in concert with the little Mai's shout of admonish. "There they are! The ghost finally appeared!". As if they were signaling their arrival, the objects inside the room stopped floating, instead they flew rapidly to the flock of people just to be stopped by the barrier. All kind of stuff from any direction had banged so loudly yet there were no sign they would go down. They kept forcing to enter the field. The attack team terrified as they were, began their turn. Masako, chanting her own spell, Ayako did the nine words cut, and John reciting the bible's word with his cross necklace in hand pointed upward. Naru, Natsume, Yasu and Mai could only drown in uselessness, knitting their eyebrows together cautiously. Mai's power is barely enough for keeping her consciousness while Naru was barred from using his powers. Though it didn't really stop him from using it either, just that it wasn't the right time yet for him. Natsume and Yasu who weren't capable of doing exorcism stayed silent inside the circle along with the other two, though Yasu was already used to being helpless staying still in the corner. Mai noticed that Naru kept glancing her way. Naru was checking on her once in a while, on the other hand she might have deciphered it the wrong way as she scowled.

The defence duo were in deep trouble. Things kept coming at them relentlessly forcing their way inside the barrier, creating a ripple in the layer of greenish transparent shield. It drained the caster's energy just to hold it at bay and kept the wall up. While sofa and table coming in front of them, monitors and a pot of plant from the back of the circle surprising them with each loud noise of banging. 'Well, these things are for sure won't be in a good condition after all this. Luckily we have insurance on the equipment. Poor Natsume and Ayano-san' Mai sighed at the thought. Another crash made them flinched as sweat trickled down the monk's face. Bou-san was in charge of the front defence while Lin's doing the back with his shiki blocking everything that's coming his way. Each monitors, camera, tables, sofas, chairs, cushions, came swinging at them forcefully. Even from above came a large painting which was knocked away by Yasu holding a metal bat. And small things like pens, pencils, papers, paper clips, and thermostats were moving towards them, lining up one by one floating on top of them massively threatening to fall, planting a feeling of a coming sudden heavy rain of stationary or a pile of snow would fell on top of heads soon. Takigawa who was elbowed by Natsume looked up just to find the horrible mess they had gotten into, "Damn. That's such a prick. Sorry- I mean that things would be a really _huge_ prick." Everyone gulped down harmoniously at Bou-san's honest comment. This meant bad, worse even. As no one were equipped with something shield-like or weapon-like to throw off those gonna be stationary rain, except Yasu who managed to grab a bat along the way since he was used to it, in a snap they put up their arms crossed above their head to shield their head. Natsume took off his white shirt to cover Mai and himself, at the same time as Naru followed his suit and did the same, taking off his dark suit to cover Masako together. Light pink colored Masako's cheek. Meanwhile Mai witnessed the action, and though she was kinda surprised, embarrassed and happy at the same time to be protected by Natsume, all of the feelings disappeared in the moment he did that again. The panic and compassion feeling of Natsume's were ignored by Mai's feeling of disappointment, her gaze pointed toward Naru blankly. Naru had protected Masako _again_.

Flashback

Afternoon. About two days ago. It was a cloudy day so the mansion was a bit dark though it was dimly light up by few chandelier. After taking a bath and getting ready the girls went to the dining room, heading towards the stairs. On a different route, the boys head out to the kitchen from the first floor passing the extravagant stairs. This time, two pairs of hands pushed the two girls in the center of the group, Masako and Mai. The people downstairs noticed a muffled scream to see the young girls was pushed by two pair of hands. Only those hands with white cuffed sleeves were visible in the dark ambience. It was familiar. Those white cuffs should belong to the maid and Naru was sure about it. Facing the two girls that fell down the stairs, the brown haired girl and the black haired girl, Naru freeze, his eyes nailed onto the brown haired one. Natsume dashed across to catch Mai. Naru snapped back into reality and followed Natsume's suit and his slender but strong arms caught Masako, a little disappointment was implied on his face. His brows were knitted but no further emotion could be detected from him but it was somehow apparent that he wanted to catch Mai, well except for the girl herself who was so dense and the boy who didn't understand his own feelings. While Natsume's were of a shock and relieved to be able to save his love. Mai turned away her thankful gaze toward Natsume and instead stared blankly at the hateful scene in front of them. Natsume felt his heart dropped. Seeing the girl's reaction. Not only dropped, it also felt like his heart was stabbed by hundreds of needles. This time, it was Natsume's turn to stare longingly at Mai.

After all the grateful words, they all continue through the hall to the kitchen. One was in dismay over his feelings, one had sadness dwelling in her heart, the other one had his heart cracked, and one was a little happy about the accident. And beside those four who didn't realize the clashing emotion emanated from the abstract relationship among them.

And thus the defence was proven to be successful, along with the attack team success. The ghosts appeared brusquely, shrieking scratching and even fighting among themself showing their appearances. It was just as they looked like in the frame. They looked in pain, clutching their head or any part of their body they could feeling the enormous pain of sudden mass exorcism. The living being in the room took out a relieved breath, releasing their defence and stopped the attack, still remaining alert. The step sister were screaming in pain, begging for them to stop in tears, yet the ring leader only let out a muffled scream, her hands cupping tightly her head almost pulling out her own black greyish hair refusing to surrender. Excruciating pain took the last shred of sanity they had, leaving them to shrieked out and lashed it to the group disrupting their packed position. The old mad woman floated and lunged towards them in fury, trying to grab the most vulnerable of all inside the circle. The girl. Without her power she was nothing more than a little child. Gleaming red eyes from the madness trying to pounce on a pair of quivering hazelnut eyes.

 **A/N : I'm trying to improve my own writing, and I tried various stuff here so I hope it won't go any weirder than it already has. Thank you and please help me to boost my writing skill by reviewing! - love, Yuu (little note: I just realized that we have two pairs of MxN couple lol)**


	8. New Adventure

**Bloody Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 8**

In the blink of an eye the daunting apparition floated, charging up ferociously towards the little girl. It slipped through the humans wall that encircled her as they were all standing still in shock. Their reaction was a bit too late for their move to protect the little girl and the wrinkled transparent hands were strangling around the little white neck of Mai's temporary body, above them and the mess. All of them gasped and frown at the scene. "AHAHA. I've got you now" her eyes glistening with terrifying happiness, whispering in her hostage and also her dislike. Sweats dampened Mai's face as she was struggling to take each breath. Her feet kept kicking and her hands swinging wildly was proven futile. Everyone could see her face was turning blue while the other two ghosts who had calmed down rejoin their mother's side. Takigawa-san pull out his tokkosho which no longer be used as a shield up and threw it exactly at the old woman's head in an attempt to kill it. But it wasn't enough. The old woman was such a slimy and a sly ghost. She dodged and let the double edge weapon to stuck in the wall behind her. "Is that all, boy? Now, now, please let me continue to enjoy myself" her smiling face gave off an unpleasant vibe as she enjoyed Mai's blue face and her struggles. The whole room shook once again. But this time it wasn't caused by the ghosts. It was Naru. His dark blue eyes glared at the woman furiously. His hands were both fisted tightly. The air around him shook and his breathing was ragged. Seeing the ghosts attention were moving away Lin reacted quickly and threw his sword directly at the supposed to be transparent heart of the step mother's ghost. And once again she could dodge it however she was a second late to notice the threat towards her in return she dropped the only hostage and her possibility to win the fight. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Before she could reached out to grab the child she was thrown away to the wall and was pinned down by Naru. He had let out his power in rage, though he manage to use only a bit of his powers. Takigawa-san ran and caught Mai with both hands then as fast as possible he put her down to chant his spell along with the others. The ghosts slowly disappeared into thin air in a loud scream. The room got quiet. Everyone breath out a relieve sigh as they were standing without any significant injury.

"This will only hold on for a while. We have to find the source of their power before they got their powers back." Naru was striding in the center of the room. The others were trying to repair and clean up the room. "Oh my, are you okay everyone? Natsume?" Ayano-san who just came to see how they're doing asked and answered with a single nod from everyone. No one wants to speak too much after it. "We're fine. The ghosts came and wrecked this room that's all. Mrs. Katsuragi, I suggest that you don't come around us as they might want to use you again." Naru stated softly, his pale white complexion indicating his condition. Ayano-san nodded and went back to her room.

"Okay. We will split into two groups. Lin, Mai, Natsume-san and me will go check the first floor. While Hara-san, Takigawa-san, Yasuhara, Brown-san and Matsuzaka-san check the second floor." As Naru turned back to face them.

The other went along with it gathering and going to their designated floor. Team 1 (Naru's) went to the storage room and rummaged through them. It has the highest probability of finding old things here. They found many things in that awesomely large storage room. A grand couch, valuable artifact like vase, carved mirror, golden tea set which caught Mai's interest, and a dusty carved wooden box which didn't really stand out on top of a desk. But that was the reason Mai got attracted to it. Because of its simplicity, yet it was warm and elegant. She extended her short hand trying to grasp it. Naru gently picked it up after he saw what Mai had tried to do from afar. He put it in her opened hands which in return she gave him a pretty smile.

"What's that Mai?" Natsume came to disrupt them seeing the nice atmosphere that went around them. Lin who was left alone searching arrived just in time to join the new findings.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is something important. Though it doesn't look like it, this should have been something like a treasure." Mai opened it slowly, easily as there was no lock on it. Inside was a glass necklace with a red cushion under. It was another simple thing yet insanely wonderful. A transparent, shining, and smooth carved shoe shaped neclace with high heel and a silver chain laid inside stunned the people present over there. They were so entranced that they couldn't notice a phone rang. It took them 3 vibrates and 5 ringtones to slap them awake. Constantly they all were rummaging through their pockets, and it was Lin's phone which rang. He hastily picked it up without seeing the caller's name. "Hello? Madoka? What's wrong?" Lin said to the phone and next he was just nodding which wouldn't be seen by the other party, and ended the call with a brief yes and sweet words. That's right, Madoka and Lin have officially been together. So we all throw a glare at him for being so lovey dovey at time like this.

"So, what's wrong with Madoka Lin?" He said cynically. Lin just sighed. He knew he shouldn't put up a useless fight knowing that Naru had been restless since he saw Natsume and Mai hang around. Add to it the time that he couldn't save Mai and she fell into Natsume's hand while he got Masako. Lin chuckled softly at the thought. "Actually after we found the yellow hairpin, I remembered about the family picture we saw when we go to rescue Mai and send it to Madoka to investigate too. Since I had heard that a few family members of Katsuragi was in England, perhaps they might know something related to it. And she got pretty amazing result. She told me that she found the pink rose hairpin."

"What hairpin?" Naru frowned.

"The one that the other step sis wore. I saw it on the ghost. So this should be one of the items too right?" Mai glanced back at the necklace.

"I have no idea we had something like this in our house" this time it was Natsume's turn to frown.

Mai noticed a silver glint passed. Her eyes followed it and the silver light stopped beside her. A noise was heard. It was a soft, sweet and gentle voice of a girl. "That necklace was mine." Mai could imagine a pretty lady whispering into her ears with a melodious voice and a sweet smile. "My name's Ella. I'm sorry to startle you, but I have to tell you something. I know that my step mother and step sisters were still mad. They just couldn't accept what they had done and what they didn't get. I tried to take them with me to live a happy life. Yet they just went on a rampage and lost themself. They weren't so bad as they didn't kick me out of the house at least even if they mistreated me."

"You're really kind Ella-san. My name is Mai though you probably knew that already. And it was their own fault to not choose to live with you and instead living miserably drowning in their madness and hatred towards you which wouldn't be healthy after all" both girls looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Mai-chan, I need you to do something for me. Will you help me please? I want to help them let their grudge away and pass on." Ella was holding both of Mai's small hand in hers. Mai shivered at the coldness of the apparition.

But she nodded gleefully and told her, "Of course! I would be glad to! And it was our main job after all."

"I need you to find the four items. I know that you have found 3 of them. And the last one might have been the hardest one to find. But I've got a gist of where it could be. Then you have to burn them. Not in a normal fire of course. You also need to cast a spell on the fire" She gave out a soft smile from her transparent lips and came closer to whisper the location to Mai. Mai nodded silently in reply.

"Naru!" Came Mai along with a loud bang of the door. All those present in the room were startled and just realized the disappearance of the little girl. "Mai?! Where have you been? Don't you know that it was dangerous to be alone at times like this?" Natsume yelled at her while Lin could only let out a sigh and Naru looked at her displeasingly. Mai just shrugged it off flippantly. "It's fine. I'm sure they need some more time to recover. More importantly we have something else we need to do!" She was tugging Naru's pants which she could reach, looking up to Naru with her big cute eyes. Naru once again was startled, but this time it was because of Mai's pleading expression. He knew that even the normal Mai had such big effect on him, and this one could have blown him away. His heart wouldn't calm down, so he cleared his mind and force it to be normal for a second. "And what do you suggest we do, Mai?" He hide away the uproar inside his heart with a smirk. Feeling like she was being mocked, Mai pouted and kick Naru's shinbone with her little feet. Constantly Naru glared at her while holding the stinging foot which was returned by Mai. Lin who was a bit worried stop them until they calm down. Deep in their heart both of them were smiling, laughing at the recent fight, unknowingly forgot about Natsume's feelings toward it.

"Ahem! So, what I suggest we do is to find the ruby brooch! And I've got an idea where to find it thanks to Ella!" she grinned happily.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story! New ideas kept coming that it distracted me from this one. Please forgive me for any mistakes I have made in this story. Once again, thanks and please R &R! -Yuu**


End file.
